This program is designed to train independent research scientists as endocrinologists or, as more broadly defined, regulatory biologists at the physiological, cellular and molecular levels. We endeavor to develop in our predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees a broad intellectual background and deep experimental expertise. We are aided in this goal by the numerous collaborations among our training faculty and their students or fellows as well as by the rich research infrastructure at the Health Sciences Campus (Physicians and Surgeons, P&S) and Morningside Campus of Columbia University. The Training faculty have considerable research experience exploring the mechanisms of action of steroid, retinoid, thyroid and polypeptide hormones as well as the paracrine interactions associated with growth factors and cytokines. Training faculty are actively engaged in research programs: including neuroendocrine-immune interactions, role of retinoids in breast and cervical cancers, genetics of obesity and non-insulin dependent diabetes, the pathogenesis of insulin resistance and its role in type 2 diabetes, the role(s) of secreted factors in embryonic development, the regulation of the inflammatory response by diffusible molecules, particularly cytokines, and several aspects of lipid metabolism. We propose to train three postdoctoral fellows and six predoctoral students per year. The participating Departments are Anatomy and Cell Biology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, Genetics and Development, Medicine, Microbiology, Pathology and Pharmacology as well as the Center for Neurobiology, Institute of Human Nutrition, and the Integrated Program in Cellular, Molecular and Biophysical Studies. For students, the didactic component (in addition to departmental requirements) of the Program is successful completion of the graduate-level course Introduction to Endocrinology. Both students and fellows are required to participate in the Endocrine Seminar developed by our faculty, the Annual Retreat, preparation of yearly progress reports, and attendance at other seminars from the broad array of those at P&S related to endocrinology and the trainees' sub-discipline.